ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
蜂擁而至的強者們
戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結「大惡魔」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 金屬巨型仙人掌 炸彈 (3) 氣球怪 (3) 伊俄 偵察眼 漩渦海怪 |boss = 大惡魔 |drop = }} 建議： * 使用能力身心潰擊 * Bring MP recovery items to use as needed. * Use 攝魔 to lower your Ether consumption. * Bring 眼藥 and 獨角獸之角 to use if needed. * Elemental AoE chaining is extremely useful. 戰鬥 1 2 actions per turn 能力: * 1000 Needles: Fixed 1000 damage to a single unit. * Taunt: Does nothing. * Workload x10: Charge * 10000 Needles: Fixed 10000 damage to a single unit. Tips: * It has extremely high defenses, use items to kill it. * All the 200 damage items can be crafted, if you played during the Demons Unleashed event you can craft 虛空容器 to kill it in one turn even if you don't have 投擲. * If you use any ability or item it will use Workload x10 in the next turn and then 10000 needles. Auto-potion will trigger this. If you can't kill it in one turn make sure to paralyze or sleep it to get one extra turn. 戰鬥 2 Ability: * Self-Destruct: Deals damage to a single enemy equal to remaining HP and kills self. Used at < 50% HP * Fire Breath: Fire magic? damage (1.2x) to a single enemy. Tips: * You can easily kill them by chaining AoE magic or abilities * If you can't chain AoE to kill them in the first turn use 全抗火 to lower the damage received * Remember to not trigger the explosion, if you can't kill it in a single turn leave its HP over 50% and finish it in the next 戰鬥 3 每回合2次動作 能力: * Flash?: 使所有敵人失明(30%) * Repair: Heal to Io * Charge Core: Increase INT (20%) for 2 turns to Io 每回合3個動作 能力: * Plasma: Lightning magic? damage (1.2x) and paralyze (40%) to one enemy * Crush: 攻擊1名敵人（1.3） * Wave Cannon: Physical? damage (1.5x) to one enemy * Particle Beam: Physical? damage (4x) to all units * Energy supply depleted: Charge 提示: * 先殺掉偵察眼，因為它每三回合會治療伊俄 並使用Charge Core.來提昇伊俄能力。 * 偵察眼活著的時候，伊俄每三回合會用一次Particle Beam * 殺掉偵察眼之後，你可以 have one free turn as 伊俄 will only use Energy supply depleted. * Chain lightning attacks to kill both of them faster. * 全抗雷 can help mitigating the damage from Plasma. * You can use blind and paralyze to make dealing with Io easier. 戰鬥 4 1 or 2 actions per turn? Ability: * Blizzara: 對全體敵人發動冰屬性攻擊（1.4x） * Watera: 對全體敵人發動水屬性攻擊（1.4x） * Waterga: 對全體敵人發動水屬性攻擊（1.8x） Tentacles abilities: * Revitalize: Heal allies * Ink: Blind (60%) to all enemies * Blizzara: 對全體敵人發動冰屬性攻擊（1.4x） Tips: * A tentacle will use Revitalize every two turns, Ink every three turns and Blizzara every four turns * One of the easiest ways to kill it is by chaining 大火焰 or 大雷電 * If you defeat the main body the tentacles will die so focus on killing it * Strong physical damage and many hits from tentacles, use 鼓勵 or 超物防護 if you can't kill it in one turn * 全抗冰 and 全抗水 will help mitigating damage if needed 戰鬥 5 3 or 4 actions per turn? 能力: * Fira: Fire magic damage (1x) to all enemies * Blizzara: Ice magic damage (1x) to all enemies * Thundara: Lightning magic damage (1x) to all enemies * Concentrating magical power?: Charge * Firaga: Fire magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Blizzaga: Ice magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Thundaga: Lightning magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Graviga: 對全體敵人造成現有HP 3/4的傷害 * Dark Wave: Remove all status effects from the caster Tips: * When lower than 70%, 50% and 30% it will use Graviga and end its turn * When debuffed it will use Dark Wave the next turn and attack twice or use Graviga if it hits the threshold * The easiest way to kill it is just making sure to apply any debuff on him, preferably a break to increase your damage during your turn, and he will never use anything else other than normal attacks or Graviga * You can cancel the Graviga using Sealing Blade from Celes * Can also blind him to avoid the normal attacks * If you can't do this using 全抗火, 全抗雷 and 全抗冰 will help mitigating damage * If he ever uses his "Concentrating magical power" he will use -ga spells in the next turn, so make sure to defend Youtube Video: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPWiBT7ZYjw * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqknGuaQM3Q (Strategy Guide, party consist: Celes, Agrias, Kefka, Tellah, Lenna, and Friend's Lightning)